


Zanta Baby

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, crackship, request, spirou secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: Secret Santa fill. Oneshot. Zantafio has a package in the mail from a special someone, just in time for Christmas! So what’s inside?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Zanta Baby  
> Author: Kady the Red Panda  
> Pairing(s): Spirou/Zantafio  
> Rating: K  
> Warning(s): a single swear, some OOC  
> Word Count: ~450  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters.  
> Other tidbits: For @crazyflyingspip on Tumblr, who wanted something Spirou/Zantafio or Spirou and Fantasio decorating a Christmas tree together. I obviously picked option A. As your Secret Santa, I hope you enjoy!

Zantafio looked outside to wait for the plane whizzing by to drop his package, only to jump backwards when it was an inch away from whacking at his skull.

Well I’ll be damned, he thought as he picked it up, it actually worked.

It appeared that Spirou’s proposal to write the return address as 26, rue du Labrador didn’t pan out. His honor probably couldn’t take it. But the “Rourou” was a nice touch. A pseudonym on top of a pseudonym, and a pet name too.

And Rourou’s pseudonym for him was also scribbled in petit, neat lettering on the package: Zachariah. Unless Fantasio caught Spirou in the act, there was no way that he’d caught that Spirou was sending a gift to him!

He didn’t even shake the package for a “preview.” He skipped into his little shack like a schoolgirl to clip the twine and rip the paper covering his parcel. Gotta appreciate the department store box reusage!

On top of the tissue papered package was a card, obviously addressed to him. It read:

_Hi, Zanta Baby!_ [a Santa hat sticker was stuck next to this greeting]

_Such a shame we can’t celebrate Christmas together! I hope that this gift surprises you and reminds you of home, as well as my love! I miss you every day! Take care of yourself!_

_With Love, Spirou xoxoxo_

Zantafio clutched the letter to his heart. “Oh, Rourou! How I miss you too!”

Time to get to the meat of the package. What good(ies) were the tissue paper concealing? An ugly Christmas sweater? Magazines? Comics? Cookies? He didn’t shake it but he could hear something some shuffling while moving. It had to be cookies!

He tore at the white stuff, and then looked at the two things nested in packing peanuts.

Well, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised, as he picked up the disposable razors and shaving cream the package held.

Another, smaller, note on what looked like the back of his cousin’s business card was under them.

_I know that Palombia had an abundance of soap at one point, the note said, Believe me, I know—but you’ve been needing shaving cream, yes? [(Although shaving with only a bar of soap is so manly…) was scratched out after that] – Spirou xoxoxo_

The note returned to the package, and he picked the shaving cream again, clutching it to his chest like a rose. Yes, yes, he’d been needing that. It hadn’t even been a want at that point.

He shed a single, manly tear. His cheeks were going to be smoother than a baby’s butt when was done. Oh, if only Rourou was around when he was done…


End file.
